In another world
by give-me-tvd
Summary: Some AU Bamon drabbles that I already posted on Tumblr.
1. War it is

Rainy day, sun never peeked, the weather is cold. It was one of those days that you just want to lay in your bed for the whole day, under your sheets, food next to you, remote in your hand, television in front of you, _heaven_.

But instead, Bonnie was in the super market, wearing what seemed like thousands cloths, the jacket zipped to the end, scurf covering her neck, and her nose as well. She walked slowly through the place; she didn't have the energy to even lift her feet from the ground.

She covered her nose with the handkerchief after sneezing for the millionth time. Her nose was red, as well as her eyes.

You could tell that today wasn't her day.

"Ugh, just get what you came for and go back to your bed." She mumbled as she walked to that certain shelf.

"Seriously?" She said, as she saw the last soup can on the shelf, standing alone, waiting for her to take her home, sweet home, sweet warm home.

She sighed in exhaust as she reached her hand to take the can, but suddenly she found another hand holding it too.

"What…?" She said as her eyes wandered to the person standing next to her.

Tall guy, dark hair, blue eyes, _beautiful_ blue eyes and red nose, also red eyes. She felt like she saw this before, right! She saw it in the mirror today. Was the whole town sick or what?

"Excuse me, I was taking this." She said, with a smile, thou her eyes were ready for a war.

"Actually," He said. "I was taking it too."

There was that cold smile on his face, as if he was talking to some kid, and it made her angry, especially that he grabbed the can closer to him. The smile on her face was soon gone as she grabbed the can closer to herself, "Bad for you, I came here first." She said.

"How do you know? You were practically staring into space like a zombie." He said, grabbing the can closer to himself.

"I'm sorry! You know what? Why don't you just be cool and leave the can?" she said, putting 'I'm killing you in my mind' smile. And she grabbed the can once more.

"Why would I do that?" he scoffed as he grabbed the can again, both their hands still on it.

"Because I got it first, and you clearly won't know how to cook it." She said, her grip getting stronger around the can.

"A) You didn't get it first, B) I can cook just fine it's none of your business." He said, faking another smile and wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Are you really gonna pull a fight about a soup can?" She asked through her teeth, trying to lower her voice.

"The way I see it, you're doing the same thing."

"I'm sick in case you didn't notice."

"So am I, tough world I know."

"Listen there are other super markets in town, go find another."

"And why don't you take your own advice?"

"I live in the building across the street, now why would I go to another super market?"

Their voices were loud; their bodies dangerously close as they kept grabbing the can from each other. There was fire in their eyes, as they were ready to start the third war.

And they were about to continue their glorious fight before someone interrupted them.

"Damon, what took you so long?"

They both looked at the guy standing near them, as he stared at them, confused. His eyebrows getting furrowed as his eyes wandered between them.

Neither one of them took a step back, the soup can was more important than how they looked.

"Stefan, go to the car, I'm right behind you." Damon said, never breaking eye contact with Bonnie, same fire getting out of their eyes.

"Yeah, Stefan. Your friend will be right behind you, you should be fast so you can find another can of soup." She said, not looking away from those blue eyes.

"He's my brother, actually," Said Stefan. "Can someone tell me what's going on?" He asked impatiently as he walked to them.

"Your brother right here is fighting with me on the last can of soup, which by the way, I got first." She said.

"I got it first." He said angrily through his teeth.

They didn't break eye contact, clearly killing each other in their minds. However, they could hear Stefan sighing as he walked closer to them, and put his hands on Damon's shoulders.

"Come on, Damon. We'll go to another super market." He said from behind Damon.

And suddenly, there was a big shining smirk on her lips, victory shining through her eyes.

"In her dreams." He said.

"Come on, Damon." Stefan said again.

"Listen to your brother, Damon." She said.

Stefan was already pulling Damon from his arm to move, but Damon was holding the can so strongly, still staring into her eyes. Is it awkward if he noticed how beautiful they were in the middle of their war?

"Careful, it might be expired," He said, "Or maybe full of spiders." He said before he finally let go of the can as Stefan pulled him more.

She looked at him in disbelief as he walked away, still looking at her.

"Jerk." She said.

"Idiot." He said.


	2. Look after you

BONNIE!" He shouts from his bed and coughs right after. He knows that shouting is only gonna make it worse but he does it anyway, and maybe it has something to do with the way her name feels on his lips.

"What?!" She says as she gets to the room with a cloth in her hand.

"The soup is cold." He says with a pout.

"I just heated it." She says with raised eyebrows.

"Well, I feel uncomfortable, the billow is bugging me." He says.

She glares at him and takes a deep breath before readjusting it for him. "Happy?" She asks.

"Kinda." He says, faking a pout.

She shakes her head and puts the cloth in the water, then sits on the bed.

She reaches for his forehead and puts the cloth on it.

"You know that you're acting like a kid?" She says.

"So what, I'm your kid."He says with a smirk.

He feels all his muscles relaxing, the cold cloth burning from his forehead. His eyes fall closed with exhaust.

"When I came to this apartment, I thought I'd have a roommate not a _kid_." She says, trying to hide the smile and failing.

"Oh come on, Bon-Bon. You can't convince me that you're not worried about me." He says, smirking at her and enjoying the way her cheeks turn red.

She smiles without saying anything for a moment, just adjusting the cloth on his forehead so it doesn't cover his eyes.

"Remember when I first moved in here?" She asks, "We hated each other." She chuckles.

"What? So we no longer hate each other?" He furrows his eyebrows and smirks, looking like a kid with the cloth above his eyes.

"No, no, we still do. We just have exceptions," She says. "Like looking after each other when we have a deadly flu." She smiles.

He smiles while staring at her.

"Well, maybe we can make another exception," He says with a smirk. "Like cuddling when someone is cold."

She raises her eyebrows, same smile still on her lips.

"Your skin is burning, but you're cold?" She asks with much amusement in her voice.

"It's… complicated." He says.

"What do you say Bon-Bon?" He asks with narrowed eyes. His hand catches hers and plays with her fingers.

She looks at him and purses her lips in attempt to hold that obvious smile. Then she sighs dramatically before talking. "I guess we can make exception for this time." She says, and she's no longer holding that smile, in fact she might be smirking as well.

"Move." She says, faking serious face as he moves aside with a victorious smirk.

He doesn't pull his hand but leaves it on its place so she lays on it. The fact that she's avoiding his gaze makes him feel even better.

He pulls the cover on them and wraps his other arm around her while she puts one hand between his arm and her cheek, and the other one against his chest. He looks down at her and she's smiling, and it warms his heart.

He doesn't know why, but whenever he sees Bonnie Bennett smiling because of him, he feels like a child. Like his heart is jumping in his chest, like there's still hope in the world, in _him_.

His hand rubs her back as he smiles at her, not smirking, just smiling. And she finally looks up and catches that look on his face.

"Maybe we can do this more often." He whispers.

"It's not that bad." She whispers back.

... ...


	3. Strangers at the night

She's been walking for a while, a very long while. She finds herself in some park. The place is terrifyingly quiet, but what did she expect at two after midnight. She probably should leave and go home, but right now she couldn't care less.

That pain in her stomach, the way her eyes hurt after crying for hours and the way her legs can't help her any more make her too tired to think clearly. And she also may be drunk. Therefor the best thing to do is to sit on the pavement. Her arms hug her knees close to her chest as she stares into nothing.

She suddenly feels a shiver going through her and she realizes that it's actually cold, but again she couldn't care less.

She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes as another tear rolls down her cheek.

"You know? It's not wise to sit alone in such a late hour."

She looks around to see some guy sitting on the bench near her; he doesn't seem like a bad guy, or a good guy to be honest. But at least he doesn't look like a serial killer.

Although the place is almost dark she can see his blue eyes shining.

"Says the guy who's sitting in the same place at the same late hour." She says before looking away. She rubs her shoulders in attempt to warm herself a bit.

After few seconds she suddenly feels a leather jacket on her shoulder, and a hand patting it so it doesn't fall. She looks up and sees him offering a smile, and it makes her feel as if they know each other, as if he's trying to actually comfort her.

He doesn't look away as he sits down next to her, his legs stretching in front of them. There's a voice in her mind telling her to leave, to just stand up and walk away. But she feels like something is pulling her to the ground, to stay a little longer.

"Bad day?" He asks with the same smile.

"More like bad week, month, year, maybe life." She says, her voice making her look drunk more than she actually is.

"Whoa whoa." He chuckles as he puts his hands up in defense.

"It can't be that bad." He says.

"Trust me, it can." She says as she looks down, pursing her lips to hold the tears. Why is she being so emotional? It's not even funny.

He opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out. He just looks at her while she looks away. He doesn't even know her but he's already angry, why would anyone hurt that girl. She seems so kind, innocent, pure and _beautiful_.

He finds himself wishing to be her friend so he can help her, he's willing to do anything right now but she wouldn't let him, he can tell.

"Well, take it from someone who knows, things get better." He says and then she's looking at him. "There're times when you'll feel like it's the end, like nothing is worth it anymore. But after a while, you'll feel better and all those things that used to hurt will be just a memory."

She is actually surprised by the serious look on his face; he's not smiling nor joking. His voice is deep and really serious.

"I mean who knows? Maybe five years from now, you'll be sitting in your home, happy, and then you look back at this moment and you'll laugh about how silly those things were." And he's back to chuckling again.

"Maybe you'll laugh at that stranger who gave you advice." He says, rolling his eyes and settling on a smirk.

She finds herself staring for a moment, her lips pulling into a smile at that stranger who's being too kind. Then he reaches back to the grove of flowers behind them. She can't help it but chuckle.

He holds the flower with a smirk as he puts it behind her ear. And then she's laughing like a kid.

"See? I told you it'll get better." He says as he watches her face. Her laughter is even better with her red nose and wet cheek.

"So, are you like some kind of a fairy that shows up to help people?" She smirks at him while she readjusts the jacket on her shoulder so it doesn't fall.

"Why? Are you some Disney princess?" He narrows his eyes at her.

"You caught me." She says and they both laugh. Then they both take a deep breath and laugh again.

"I'm Damon." He says.

"Bonnie." She smiles.

A moment of silence fall between them as they just look around at the deserted park, the place is too quiet that they hear the wind.

She takes a deep breath, "What am I gonna do with my life." She says under her breath, but he hears it of course, they can hear anything in this deadly silence.

"Do you have a place to stay at?" it comes out suddenly from his mouth, but he doesn't regret it anyway. She looks at him with narrowed eyes. "So you are a serial killer?" She says and he laughs immediately.

"Whatever, I was trying to help." He says.

"Well you might help me with telling me how to go home," She says. "Because I might go into another building."

"Well, it's a good thing that I don't feel like sleeping right now." He says as he stands up and reaches his hand for her.

She looks at him for a second before taking his hand and standing up, almost falling to her place again if he didn't hold her hand strong enough. She might be really drunk now that she thinks about it.

"At least wear it properly." He scoffs as he helps her wearing the jacket.

They walk next to each other, he's not even drunk, but they keep stumbling into each other as they laugh like teenagers. It's more fun that way. Regardless to the fact that they were supposed to walk the other way to get to her house, everything is fine.

... ...


End file.
